


Do Your Work

by SammyRae



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble, sorry if it's trash i haven't written in 5ever, this is complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyRae/pseuds/SammyRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt knows Dipper needs to do his homework, but Dipper wants to mystery more. Wirt has a solution to get him to do his homework. Short drabble of fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Your Work

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not only my first fic in I think over a year, but also my first Pinescone fic. It's short, sweet, and I'm sorry if it sucks. For a prompt I got on Tumblr. I, like Dipper, should be doing homework.

After dating for a year Wirt was used to Dipper getting wrapped up in some mystery or another. Normally that wouldn't bother him but Dipper had a pretty nice stack of homework he should have been doing. On his fifth lap around the room Wirt had had enough.

Leaning over from his place on the bed Wirt grabbed Dipper around the waist, “Hey come here, you’re going to make me dizzy.”

“Wirt come on I have to figure this out!” Dipper struggled against the older boys hold.

Wirt just held tighter dropping his head to Dipper’s hair, “No, you HAVE to do your homework. The mystery will be here when you’re done.”

Dipper quit struggling instead choosing to pout, “But the mystery is interesting and way more important than some stupid physics assignment."

Wirt took a minute to quietly laugh at the attitude of his boyfriend. It was just so dipper that his mind would get so stuck on a mystery that nothing else mattered.

“Well how about this then? Every time you finish a question you’ll get a kiss,” he emphasized his point by giving Dipper a quick kiss to the cheek. The satisfying blush that made it’s way up Dipper’s neck made Wirt smile.

“Well I guess it couldn't hurt to get some of it done,” Dipper conceded to a smug looking Wirt.


End file.
